mucfandomcom-20200215-history
West Virginia
West Virginia is one of three territories in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition and Red Dead Redemption. Description It is the smallest of all three territories and is composed of only two constituent regions, Tall Trees and Great Plains. The landscape progresses from rolling grasslands in the Great Plains region through snowy, impassable mountains around the edges of Tall Trees. Texas is situated to the Southwest, and separates West Virginia from the Northern Mexican territory of Nuevo Paraiso. The territory is characterized as possessing the most modern and industrialized towns in the West, such as the thriving dock town of Gold Town, which is also the second biggest city. The territory is distinguished from others as having a uniformed police force, uh militiamens. The territory is also home to fields and big forests, boasting a wide variety of forest animales. Storyline The game's opening cinematic begins with John Marston arriving in the region by means of a steamboat, escorted by Edgar Rose and Archer Forman. The cinematic then transports the story to Texas before giving control to the player. The player does not gain access to West Virginia again until the third chapter in the game's storyline The New Life, following completion of the mission "An Appointed Time". The focus of the game remains in West Virginia through the conclusion of the main storyline. Locations in West Virginia The following fifteen locations are found in the West Virginia territory: Great Plains *Beecher's Hope *Gold Town *Buffalo Tree *Wreck of Serendipity Tall Trees *Aurora Lake *Bearclaw Cabin *Fallen Creek *Crystal Camp *Mason's Bridge *Montana Ford *Nekoti Mountain *Factory Union Railroad Camp *Tanner's Reach *Tanner's Span Trivia *This is the only region to not have any Gang Hideouts that the player can attack, there are still gang members that can be captured via bounty hunting, however. Fallen Creek is considered a gang hideout but plays only a story-based role and cannot be revisited to eliminate the gang in the area. *As with the boundary between Texas and Nuevo Paraiso, the transition of the music when the player moves between Texas and West Virginia can take some time to register. *This region is host to a wide variety of game for hunting, as the player can hunt for Bears, Wolfs, Pumas, Mooses, Bighorns, and Boars along with many other animals in Tall Trees. *West Virginia is the first county seen in the whole game, as the game technically begins in Gold Town when John departs the Morningstar at the very beginning of Exobus in America. *West Virginia is the only of the three territories to have native Americans, (Indians). The vast majority of whom are members of Indian Gang and are, therefore, extremely hostile. *West Virginia is the most developed territory as it has Gold Town, a fully developed city and a heavy mayor influence. However, there are still many untamed elements to this land such as the natives, the wildlife and there are even small settlements such as Crystal Camp formed by natives or cowboys. *The play can even unlock Virginia early in the game, just jump of Dixon's Bidge who is not build yet with a fast horse, and you will land on Great Plains. Category:Locations Category:RDR Category:Real Ideas Category:US States